Ace in the Hole
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day sixty-eight: Kurt is preparing a Beyonciful hommage and he needs back up.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

* * *

**"Ace in the Hole"  
Kurt, Tina, Brittany**

Tina had been recruited by Kurt after Glee practice one day, though all she'd been told at first was that he wanted to work on something special, and he needed her to back him up.

She didn't realize how literal that was until she showed up at his house and was told about the reason for the costume she had to wear. However they were still one back up short, which Kurt proclaimed was only a matter of time.

The problem was Kurt had… particular expectations. The pool of potential was already very minimal, which only cornered them. It was three days before Tina came to Kurt with 'the perfect candidate.' His reaction wasn't exactly… well, it was half and half 'what she expected' and 'not what she expected.'

"Brittany," he spoke in a firm 'seriously?' tone, just nearly eye rolling. "Brittany," he repeated. "Just because she's a cheerleader? If that was all I needed, I'd ask Quinn. At least she..."

"It's n-not about Cheerios, come on," she started off down the hall for a few steps before turning to find he wasn't following. "Kurt, c-come, please?" He stared for a moment, then sighed and followed.

"This better be good."

What had led to Tina bringing the idea of Brittany as a candidate was something that had happened just two minutes or so before she'd run off to Kurt. It would be extremely easier to prove her point if she was still at it once she got Kurt back to the rehearsal room. From what she knew of Brittany, the moment was likely to be fleeting.

It was not uncommon for one or more of them to use the room for one thing or another. Tina had gone in hopes to find Mercedes, but instead she'd found Brittany.

The three Cheerios were still a new, foreign element to the Glee Club. They were an invading element, hard to trust and unknown. The idea that they could genuinely be part of them was not part of the equation.

As Tina and Kurt drew nearer to the rehearsal room, Tina was pleased to find she could still hear the music. They stopped just outside the door, and Tina could see Kurt was immediately impressed.

"Okay, I'm in," Kurt looked to Tina. She nodded. "We may need flash cards for this," he squinted. Tina gave him a look before moving to enter the room and draw Brittany's attention. When she saw Tina, and Kurt further back, she stopped mid step before stumbling back into an upright position, standing awkwardly. "Hey," she blinked.

"Brittany," Kurt greeted her. "We need your help."

It didn't take as long to convince her as Kurt initially thought. As out there as they knew her to be, it became that on the subject of dance, she was very much on top o her game. She had everything that was needed, for costume and all… though she did need them to come pick her up. The way she explained it, she had a royally awful sense of directions. She could very likely get lost on a dime.

But then something happened when they got back to Kurt's house, and to the basement. One by one they'd taken off their jackets, revealing their costumes.

There were no outcasts or cheerleaders. It was just Kurt, Tina, and Brittany. It was never addressed so narrowly, but it was there. They were all there with one single purpose, and it had nothing to do with who they should or shouldn't associate with. They weren't all BFFs, but it wouldn't hurt in the long run.

Kurt already had the routine down, and could do it in his sleep, so he said. He'd already shown Tina, now it was just up to Brittany to learn it. Once again showing her 'clarity of dance,' she picked it up in one showing.

"Alright, Savant Brittany," Kurt nodded, with a new found appreciation for the blonde.

"What?" she blinked. His eyes closed with an exasperated sigh. Swing and a miss…

"Let's just do this," he moved to set up the camera. "Ready?" he asked, getting a couple of nods. Camera cued, he set his iPod, and off they were.

They were in the zone. Kurt was getting his Beyonce on, Tina and Brittany were just what he needed to back him up and make this everything he'd wanted to do.

And then the music stopped.

It took a split second for him to turn around, and he felt a splash of ice down his back, his hair rise on his neck, his feet stick in place, and a few other clichés that amounted to being at a loss as to what he was supposed to say or do.

And then the word football had come up. He was ready to spring an excuse, and then… Brittany. Once his father had left them, Kurt just stood there for a while.

"Are we going again?" Brittany asked.

"I'm dead…" Kurt wasn't listening.

"It's fine, you c-can do it, right?" Tina asked. Kurt looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, clueless. Kurt looked at her now, feeling his panic translate in annoyance.

"I'm on the football team now?"

"What?" she shrugged. "She started it," she pointed at Tina, who looked up at the 'accusation.'

"Let's just d-do it again, okay?" she looked to Kurt with a nod. She looked at Brittany and smirked. "Come on, sh-she already started." Seeing that, Kurt was made to forget a bit.

"Ring on it," he declared.

THE END


End file.
